


Visions Coming True

by Annien



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Crisis of Faith, Doubt, F/F, Loss, Lost Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annien/pseuds/Annien
Summary: Leliana witnesses her lover, Elisa Cousland, sacrifice herself to end the Blight and has to accept the realisation that it was all doomed before it even started.aka the one in which Leliana gets broken once more...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I did not plan and just happened. It is a *very* short story filled with angst because... Well, I don't really need a reason to write angst.  
> I honestly intended to write something else - filled with fluff and rainbows - but I guess I don't get to decide what I write, my brain does...

Visions Coming True

 

It was the moment when the blinding light of the explosion ignited the sky that Leliana felt the darkness. Seeing Elisa take down the Archdemon and sacrificing her life in the process also made her realise how wrong she’s been in the past.

She was wrong when she thought she dreamed about the Blight. The vision was not at all inaccurate, but her interpretation of it was. Leliana thought that the Maker showed her what would have happened if the Blight wouldn’t have been stopped, when He showed her that exact moment instead.

The thing from her dream that haunted her the most wasn’t the terrible, ungodly noise, but the darkness that took over everything. Before, she thought that might have been the way the Blight tainted the lands, but now, being faced with her lover’s sacrifice, Leliana finally made sense of that and the rest of her dream. And oh, how she wished it all would have remained a mystery.

In her vision she stood on a peak and watched a storm swallow the last of the sun’s light. Then she fell and the darkness drew her in. As she was standing on the same peak right now, the top of the tower at Fort Drakon, Leliana understood that Elisa was her light and losing her caused her to collapse.

Leliana fell in her life numerous time. She fell and skinned her knees on the hard ground as a child; she fell on her back on the dusty arena while training to be a bard; she fell on the soft bed when she made love for the first time; she fell to her knees after feeling the dagger of Marjolaine’s betrayal pierce her back, and she fell in love with the most amazing woman, Elisa Cousland. Even so, this type of falling she never experience before… A fall into the depths of pain, loss and suffering where there was no end on sight.

Leliana was also wrong when she thought that she would never lose a lover again. And this new loss was already changing her. The pain surrounding her heart was already telling her that it was currently damaging the gears so that it would never beat the same again. The grief was already clenching the muscles in her arms and was leaving its bitter taste in her mouth. The mouth that she was forced to breathe through, thinking with each breath that she will come short on the next and suffocate, chocking on the endless river of tears streaming on her face.

But love was not supposed to do that. Love was supposed to heal, love was supposed to be a safe heaven, love was supposed to be the Maker’s blessing. Or was death His blessing, shielding one away from the pain that love brought? If that is all the Maker has for his faithful, then what is faith more than a withering wave? What is love more than a bleakly wind, or life more than a thin layer of smoke? What is the purpose of living if there is only one way it will all end?

At some point in her life, even a year before, a month before, two weeks before, she would have had an answer. But then she had something. She had either her faith, her lover or both, while now she had nothing. So, now Leliana had no answers, because now she had no purpose…


End file.
